To Be Unknown
by hunni07
Summary: The Ministry doesn't trust that Remus is school safe and so they've sent someone to watch over him. Slightly crazywhatamItalkingaboutitiscrazy fic that takes place during my other fic 'The New Girl.'
1. Chapter One

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, places, etc. (I'm thinking… nouns?) I've found my coin purse! (We've been reunited! How sweet is that?) But the paperclip is gone, so… Don't sue me.

****

::AN:: That's right, folks, another prequel to IADOHYFB (which you don't have to read to get this, no – and it will be rewritten… IADOHYFB, not this, I mean… lol). But still: It relates a LOT to my fic 'The New Girl'… Anyways, I don't like long ANs on the first chappie, so… Hope you like!!!

To those of you who read 'The New Girl,' this fic starts up just after the marauders, Lily, and Faylinn (see, I told you it related to it!) get back from the Winter Holidays. To anyone who HASN'T read 'The New Girl' – the Marauders, Lily, and an OC of mine just got back from the winter holidays. IT'S THE NEXT DAY.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Remus! Remus! Remus!"

Remus Lupin felt the corners of his mouth twitching as he fought the urge to turn around. Professor McGonagall was sitting calmly at her desk, grading papers, but he knew she could hear Faylinn whispering his name loudly. Everyone could hear her.

"Remus! Remus! Remus, you turn around right now or I'm flinging my sugar quill at the back of your sandy little head!"

He kept struggled to keep a straight face, staring ahead at McGonagall's desk. Looking out of the corner of his eye, he could see Peter turning around slowly to look at Faylinn.

"Mr. Pettigrew!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed. "Turn around and face the front!"

Peter swiveled around quickly, muttering a low "Sorry Professor" as he picked his quill back up.

Twenty horrendously long minutes later, class was dismissed. "Remus!" Faylinn poked him in the back the second the bell rang. "Come on, you turd! You promised me chocolates last night and now you're all, 'Well, I don't know how long they'll last.'" Remus smirked as he picked up his books, noting that Faylinn did a poor job of imitating his voice.

"Mr. Lupin." Professor McGonagall piped up. "A moment of your time, please."

Remus paused and his eyes met Faylinn's. "Do you think she knows about you trying to smuggle me out of the country over the holidays?" Faylinn asked loudly, causing a few snickers from the remaining stragglers in the room.

He rolled his eyes. "I'll meet up with you guys at lunch." He said to both Faylinn and the marauders, who were standing in the doorway, waiting for him.

After the other students cleared out of the room, Remus turned to Professor McGonagall. "You are to go see Professor Dumbledore during your lunch period." She said with a nod of her head. "The password is 'banana nut muffin.'"

Remus raised an eyebrow but didn't make a comment on the headmaster's choice in passwords. Instead, he nodded to Professor McGonagall and muttered a "Thank you" before heading out of the room.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Remus asked when Dumbledore blinked at him.

"Ah, yes! Yes!" The white-bearded man said. "Sit, sit. Have a seat, Remus, have a seat!"

Remus sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk and waited a few moments before opening his mouth to speak. "We're waiting for someone else to arrive." Dumbledore said before his student had a chance to say anything.

He nodded. "So, how was your Winter Holiday, Remus?" Dumbledore asked.

Remus looked up from his lap, where his vision had seemed transfixed. "Oh, it was great, Professor. And yours?" Dumbledore said nothing, but flashed his student a bright smile just before he popped a lemon drop in his mouth.

"Lemon drop?" The old man asked.

Remus shook his head. "No thank you, sir."

"Oh, I'm so sorry I'm late! I don't mean to be, really. There was this fascinating poltergeist in the corridor, and he just seemed so keen on showing me to the dungeons. Rather peculiar place, that is, really." Came a soothing voice from the behind Remus.

Remus turned around in his chair to see a platinum-blonde haired girl walking towards him. She sat in the chair next to him, still speaking to the professor. Remus blinked a few times when he realized that he had stopped listening to what she was saying for a moment.

"And so I was just standing there, waiting you see." The girl said as Dumbledore nodded. "And he just started laughing! I thought he'd gone mad, but then, you know, I remembered. He's a poltergeist. Just having a bit of fun, right?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Peeves is our resident poltergeist, yes. He didn't bother you to a great deal, I hope?"

The girl shook her head and smiled. It was then that she seemed to acknowledge Remus's presence. "Oh." She said under her breath and gave a nervous glance towards Dumbledore.

The headmaster nodded and addressed Remus. "Remus, this is a relative of mine. Goes by the name of Lada Demetrius. Lada, this is Remus Lupin."

Lada smiled shyly at Remus, giving a small nod. He managed a slight smile, but then his eyes flickered back to Dumbledore.

"Lada has been sent to Hogwarts on behalf of the Ministry of Magic." Dumbledore continued. "They are concerned about a few things and have sent young Lada here for two reasons, I presume. That is right, is it not, Lada?"

Lada nodded and avoided eye contact with Remus. "Yes, sir."

"The first reason come in two parts." Dumbledore said to Remus. "The first being that she is here to research werewolves."

Remus blinked at his professor, wondering why the kind man he'd known for seven years would be so blunt about his condition. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, being sure that he didn't look in Lada's direction. What was she doing? Why did she have to be there? He froze and fixed his gaze on Professor Dumbledore's bag of lemon drops. Did she _know_?

"She knows, Remus. The Ministry told her." Dumbledore said softly.

Remus shifted again, determined to keep his gaze on the bag of lemon drops. He was afraid that if he didn't, he would begin asking questions and accusing the headmaster of not keeping his secret safe. He knew the Ministry knew, but he didn't know what he would do if his peers found out. The only people who knew were his friends – who had sworn to secrecy – and Severus Snape – and he wasn't about to tell anyone.

"The second part of the first reason is that she has been sent her to study _you._"

'Bloody hell.' Remus screamed in his mind. He blinked at the bag of lemon drops.

"It's alright if you say no, Remus." Dumbledore continued. "You're allowed to object. It's perfectly acceptable, in fact." He paused. "But the Ministry has ordered Lada here on account of the second reason as well. That reason being: they feel you may be dangerous."

Remus's eyes shot up from the lemon drop bag and met with Professor Dumbledore's, but he didn't say anything. "If you refuse to comply, they'll only attempt to send other Ministry officials." Dumbledore said gravely. "They allowed me to recommend Lada for the position, but if she fails, they'll only send more. It's only for the rest of your stay at Hogwarts, Remus, but I ask that you consider it. You don't have to give me your decision now."

Remus blinked at him, unsure of what to say. "I'm… I'm gonna… go…" He muttered, standing up and leaving the room as fast as he could.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_Him_? That's _him_? You're _kidding_?" Lada exclaimed once Remus had left the room.

Dumbledore shook his head. "No, I'm not, as you say, 'kidding', Lada. Would you go after him please? I'm afraid I'm far too old to run after a seventeen-year-old boy."

Lada nodded and rushed out of the room. When she reached the corridor, she found that Remus had clearly only been in a rush to exit the room, and not the area completely. He was walking slowly down the hall, looking down at his feet.

"Um." Lada muttered. "Lupin!" She called, unsure of whether or not it was okay to call him by his first name or 'Mr. Lupin.'

He turned around and stopped walking as she walked towards him swiftly. "Um." She said again. "Albus said…" He stared at her blankly, his expression unreadable. She gulped. "Um, Albus said… he wasn't finished speaking with you…" When he didn't say anything she let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm really, _really_ sorry, you know. I don't even _know_ you and… Albus just wanted someone he could trust, see? And…" She rubbed her hands together nervously. "I'm not even making any sense." She took a deep breath. "Listen, I can't say I understand how you feel about the whole Ministry thing, because, well, I don't… But you can go." He blinked at her and she nodded. "I'll tell Albus I couldn't catch up with you. It's perfectly believable, I'm sure. I'm not very physically inclined. You can go." She nodded to him and turned to walk back towards Dumbledore's office.

Unsure of what to do, Remus watched the blonde girl walk back to Dumbledore's office before he made any move whatsoever. He shook his head and quickly headed to the Great Hall.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You know what?"

Remus looked up at Faylinn irritably. "What?" He grumbled over his book.

Faylinn looked slightly hurt at his tone and she blinked at him in confusion. He didn't mean to be so mean to her, really. It was just that he couldn't help feeling like he was being followed at all times. _It was only two weeks ago._ He told himself. Every time he had seen Dumbledore in the halls or during meals, he would always remember the day when he was called to his office. And remember that _girl_.

"What?" Remus repeated, this time in a normal, friendly manner.

Faylinn blinked a few more times, but then seemed to relax a bit. She shrugged. "Oh, I was just going to say that I don't think that all this studying is going to get us anywhere. I was always taught that you need to just lean back, relax, and let the universe do its thing."

Remus looked back down at his book so that she wouldn't see him rolling his eyes. "You were taught by _centaurs_, Faylinn. They don't have to worry about N.E.W.Ts. Trust me, if they did, they'd be studying too."

"But Remus!" Faylinn exclaimed, receiving a glare from the librarian. "This is so boring! I don't do anything fun anymore! Even if I'm studying with you, I'm studying with Lily! And other than that, all I get to do is sleep! Did you see Lily yesterday? She was even quizzing me while I ate! _While I ate_, Remus. I'm going to go crazy at this point."

He looked back up at his book. "Then go find something to do." He said. "You don't need to be with Lily or me every few seconds just to be doing something."

"I know." She said. "But when I'm by myself it just gets boring." She lowered her head and whispered, "Plus, when I'm by myself all I end up doing is bumping into Sirius."

Remus snorted. "That's your own fault, then."

"No, it's not!" She shook her head. "See. Listen. It's like this, see." She opened her mouth to tell Remus but he held up his hand to shush her.

"Listen, Faylinn. I care, really. But I'm _trying to study_." He said.

"No, listen! Come on." She shook her head.

He set his book down on the table and looked at her. "No, Faylinn. Listen to me. You can't keep pushing away your studies like you do. You can't afford to do horribly on your N.E.W.Ts. Well, maybe you can, actually. But I can't. I need to do well at this. If you insist on going off into your crazy rambles as though you're more immature than I know you are, then really, I don't want you around me while I study."

Faylinn gaped at him. "Did you just call me immature?" She hissed.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Never mind it, Faylinn." He said as he gathered his books. "I'll go find somewhere else to study, since you can't seem to get out of your own head for two seconds."

"I'm not in my own head!" Faylinn called after him angrily as he exited the library, but shut up quickly when she saw the librarian heading her way, ready to give her a lecture on the absolute need for silence in the room.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Remus shuffled through his papers and sighed. He was never going to find his potions essay. He knew he'd done it, he just didn't know where it was.

"You alright, mate?" James asked, giving him a funny look as he sat down next to him.

Remus looked up. "I'm fine, Prongs. Just… Hey, have you seen my potions essay? I can't find it anywhere."

"Didn't you let Faylinn borrow it?" Peter asked as he shuffled through Remus's bag, searching for chocolates.

Sirius made a low grunting noise as he slid into his seat across from Remus. James exchanged a glance with Sirius. "Problem, Padfoot?" James inquired.

"No." Sirius grumbled.

"This is just great." Remus sighed. "Now that I'm not talking to Faylinn, I don't have my essay. And to make matters worse, I'm either stuck with mopey number one or mopey number two." He glared at Sirius. "You do know that you upset her, right? I don't know what you did or when you did it, but whatever it is, I know it was you."

Sirius shrugged and looked down at his lap. He looked up at Remus suddenly. "Why aren't you talking to Faylinn?" He asked.

Remus frowned at the ceiling. "I forgot." He said truthfully as he pried his mind, trying to remember why he was going out of his way to avoid one of his best friends.

"Whatever." Peter said with a mouthful of chocolate.

"Oh, Merlin!" Remus exclaimed. "It's coming from all over! Now you're all starting to talk like her!"

They all laughed and slapped each other on the back, grabbing for chocolates while they joked around, ignoring the mad eye that the librarian was giving them. [A/N: Dude, I don't know what boys do when they hang out alone, without girls! Sheesh!]

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Pssst! Pssst!"

Remus opened one eye and sat up straight. He was still in the library. He vaguely remembered telling the others that he wanted to study a bit longer. He looked around and, seeing no one, rubbed his eyes slowly and ran his fingers through his hair sleepily, letting out a long yawn.

"Oh, sorry, you look pretty tired."

Remus whipped his head around and almost fell out of his chair. "What the –" He breathed when he saw Lada standing there. He shook his head groggily. "Yeah, I'm tired. Go away."

"Oh, okay, then." She looked down at the floor and turned to walk away, but stopped when he called out to her.

"Hey, shouldn't you have left by now? I though Dumbledore didn't like Ministry officials prying around here like they own the place?" He asked as she stared back at him.

"Oh, well." She shifted her feet. "Albus said I could stick around a bit, you know. And I don't work for the Ministry. I work for Albus."

"Sure, whatever." Remus mumbled as he gathered his books together, looking around to make sure he wasn't forgetting a piece of parchment somewhere or something. He stood and turned to walk towards the door, but stopped in his tracks when he realized Lada was still standing in front of him. He threw his bag over his shoulder and gave her a tired look. "Did you need something?" He asked.

She nodded fervently. "Yes, I did. Sort of." He looked at her. "Um, Albus asked me to speak with you again. About the Ministry thing."

He furrowed his eyebrows at her. "I already said no. What don't you understand?"

"Well, I get it, but…" She blinked at him and then looked down at her shoes nervously. "Listen. Albus volunteered me for the job because he knows me. But if you don't comply with what the Ministry wants, they could bring in someone else."

"I don't care." He said roughly.

"You will if they take you out of Hogwarts." She said, glancing at him.

He glared at her. "Are you threatening me?"

Lada's eyes widened slightly and she shook her head quickly. "No, no, nothing like that. It's just – Well, Albus doesn't want anything to happen to you. He says you only have a few months left and then you're graduated."

"That's right… So?"

"So, you have to comply with what the Ministry wants. And it's only for a few months, and –"

"I _have_ to, now?"

"Well, if you don't, you won't graduate! Then you'll never get a decent job!" She snapped at him angrily. Her eyes widened and she clapped her hands over her mouth. "I mean – I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude, really. But, um, it is true. Mostly. I mean, no one's said, 'If he doesn't comply, then he can't graduate' but Albus has a pretty good feeling that that's what's going to happen."

Remus blinked at her. "You're serious?"

She nodded. "Yes. Why would I lie to you? I don't even know you."

He nodded. "So, say I agreed to this… thing – and I'm not saying I am – what would happen?"

"Well, I'm not entirely sure. I know I'm supposed to watch you and make sure you're not a danger to the other students. But I already believe Albus when he says you aren't, so that doesn't really matter. And then there are some tests, but I don't know what they are yet."

He shook his head. "Whoa, what kind of tests?"

"Well," She shrugged. "There are mental capacity tests… psychological tests… physical endurance tests… All kinds of tests." She told him.

Remus studied her for a moment. "Nothing… gross, right?" He really just wanted to tell her to go away, but he was uncertain over what she had said about him not graduating.

"What do you mean, gross?"

"Gross. Gross… Do you speak english? I mean anything disgusting, horrifyingly vulgar. That sort of thing."

Lada shrugged. "I don't think so… I'm a witch, not a scientist."

He nodded. "Sure. Fine. Whatever."

She blinked at him. "You're in, then?"

"I'm in, then."

"Great, thanks." She said. "Um, I'll tell Albus and he'll call you to his office sometime tomorrow I suppose."

"Sure." He replied shifting his heavy bag.

"Right. Well, goodnight then, um, Lupin." She said, quickly leaving the library before Remus got a chance to say 'It's Remus.'

Remus wandered the halls to the Gryffindor Tower sleepily. He had no idea what he was getting himself into.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**::AN::** Allo, mon petit amis! Or, er, something like that. I need to start warming up on my French skills, you see, as school starts back up in a few weeks. (Gar! NO! Can somebody FREEZE TIME please?! Please?!) Which also means that my updates might get a little less frequent, but I promise I won't abandon anyone. I'll try and update as much as I can. Besides, I'm sort of soaking up what's left of my summertime, so I'll have the next chapter of this here lil' ficcie up ASAP. (Yay!!!) lol, Oh, and sorry if Remus seemed OOC during this, I'll try to get better later, but the first chapters are always so HARD, you know? (lol) Oh, and I apologize for any spelling errors, as my "_beta_" is still sleeping the day away (grrrr!).

Please Review! I need constructive criticisms or what have yous! (lol)


	2. Chapter Two

****

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or anything, it belongs to JK Rowling. There should be no sue-age.

****

::AN:: Sorry for the delay or what have you. I was having a bit of a "block" ish. Like, I knew what I wanted to do, but I couldn't figure out how to put it into a language that made sense. (lol) Anyways, it's 97.7 degrees in here right now, because the air conditioner suddenly stopped working in this room, but this is where the computer is so… Gah, it's really hot! Anyway! On with the review-responses! (yay)

… Ooh, I just put the lil' fan on the desk next to me… Feels so good, let me tell you… Anyways…

Mrs. Drew Malfoy: Thanks for the review… Sorry you're still confused!

randomblinx: You already know what Lada is like… Oh, and GREAT JOB yelling at me for the first chapter! I totally appreciated it! (Not.) But thanks for helping me with this chap, I luurff you. Where's my tacos? (lol)

Emma Lilianne Granger: I'm glad you liked 'The New Girl' and I hope you like this fic, too. I know the first chapter wasn't so great, but oh well, lol.

gloomy: Yay, I'm back! Yeah, I like Remus, too, he's such a cool guy. (lol) Too bad he's more than a bit fictional, eh?

The Apocalypse: Great point with the time-freeze-thingy. I must say, it made me laugh, but it also made me go, "Ah, man!" Hahaha, thanks for wishing me luck in school or whatever, I'm really gonna need it, lol.

Bland Taste: Really? I'm glad you liked it! I hope you like this chappie too!

sweetiepiepirate: Oh, thank God! I was all paranoid that everyone would be like, "What's with Remus? He is so OOC it's, like, not even funny." I would have cried. I love you! (lol)

msj: Yes, it takes place during 'The New Girl,' which is kind of great because in that fic, we all know that Faylinn was a fair bit self-absorbed, so it won't be too hard, lol. Yay, addiction! I mean, er, um, lol. I hope you like this chappie!

Moviesavvy: Hahaha, it's okay to have writer's block sometimes. I mean, I can totally sympathize. I'm glad you like how I'm tying the fics together, lol. I hope you like this chappie!

Lady Zymurgy: OMG! I luff you so much! You reviewed on, like, every chapter on 'The New Girl'! That was so sweet! (lol) Did you really draw a picture of your interpretation of Faylinn? Aw! If you can scan it or something, I wanna see it! (lol) But it's okay if you can't, I won't go crazy or anything, lol. I hope you like this chappie!

****

::Oh yeah, and I forgot to mention! This entire fic is dedicated to my sister, **randomblinx**, because she's really helped me out a lot with the whole "intertwining" it with 'The New Girl' and all that stuff. So, yay for her, even though it's because of her that IADOHYFB is not going to continue. (I'm still going to rewrite it, I mean, but it'll be a lot different, lol.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There are no words for what Remus wanted to do to Sirius. Oh, wait, yes there are. He wanted to _strangle him._

"But, why?" Peter echoed for about the fourth time.

Sirius shrugged. "Well, Gabrielle's really pretty, you know. And I guess I like her."

"No you don't." James laughed as he tied his shoelaces. "You're just trying to make Faylinn jealous, Padfoot. You can be honest with us, you know." He paused for a moment and rubbed his chin. "It's getting really annoying with you lying to us about everything Faylinn-related."

"I'm not lying." Sirius lied.

Remus snorted. "Right." He laughed, pulling his covers closer around him. "Can you guys go to sleep, though? I'm really tired."

"Hey, where were you last night, anyway? I forgot all about it 'till just now." James asked suddenly, turning his full attention to Remus.

The sandy-haired boy shrugged his shoulders. "Library, still. Fell asleep." He closed his eyes and immediately saw an image of Lada standing in front of him, looking down at her feet. Blinking a few times to get the image out of his mind, he remembered that Dumbledore hadn't called him to his office at all that day.

After a few more hours of exploding snap, sugar quill eruptions, and hearty laughs over some intricate positions some of the dots on the Marauder's Map were taking, the other boys finally settled down and went to sleep. In the morning, Remus was the first awake and out into the Common Room. He flopped down lazily onto the couch and gazed at the fire, waiting for his friends to awaken so that they could all go down to breakfast.

"Remus?" He heard someone say his name and his eyes darted towards the noise. Lily Evans was standing next to the couch, her red hair falling over her shoulders.

"Hey, Lily." He said, nodding to the Head Girl.

"Listen, Remus." Lily whispered hastily, glancing around for a moment before looking back at him, as she sat down. "Faylinn's acting weird." She said. "I know it's about your friend – you know, that Black boy."

Remus nodded and held back the urge to roll his eyes. "Yeah, I know."

Lily nodded. "Okay, so, I know you're really good friends or what have you with Faylinn and so I was wondering…"

"What?" He furrowed his brow at her.

"Well, what do you know? What has she told you? What have you managed to figure out on your own?" She leaned forward a bit. "She hasn't said a _word_ to me about it. Last night, I came in the room and - Okay, well, let's just say I know something's wrong." She scowled then. "I swear, if she doesn't get better or something, I'm going to get my hands on that Black boy and I'm going to –"

"I know as much as you do." Remus said. "She hasn't said a word to me. Sort of. Yes, it has something to do with Sirius, and no, I wouldn't tell you if I knew because he's my friend too and that would be invading not only Faylinn's privacy but Sirius's as well."

Lily sat up straight. "What? No, listen, Remus, you don't understand. Faylinn? She cries. For _no reason_. Except, I know there's a reason. And I know what it is. Kind of. I know _who_ it is. It's Sirius Black. And is he really being that great of a friend if he's hurting Faylinn? I mean, even if they weren't that great of friends, she's still your friend, right?"

Remus rubbed his forehead. "Listen, Lily, it's really nice of you to try and help Faylinn. But I'm sure when she wants you or me to know what's going on, she'll tell us. As for Sirius, he's not up for much conversation about Faylinn, so I don't know how to help you achieve the information you desire. Just give it time. I'm sure Faylinn will tell you eventually."

Lily nodded again and stood up. "I figured you wouldn't tell me anything anyway. I don't think Faylinn would ever befriend someone who wasn't trustworthy."

Remus looked up at Lily, his eyebrows wrinkled, but he quickly relaxed and smiled at her. "Sure. But I'm still not talking to her, I don't know if she told you."

"I seem to remember her complaining about something of the sort, yeah –" She began before Sirius, James, and Peter walking down the Boys' Staircase and laughing noisily interrupted her. She turned back to Remus quickly. "Well, bye, and Faylinn's not mad at you or anything, she wants you to talk to her again. So, I think you should apologize or even act like nothing happened, whatever." She shrugged and whispered so that the other boys –who were just then acknowledging Lily's presence – wouldn't hear her. "You know, I don't think she should have any reason to be any more upset than she is."

"Right." Remus nodded and again, tried to recall why he wasn't speaking with Faylinn again. It didn't work – he couldn't remember.

"Okay, so, bye." Lily said just as James stepped towards them, opening his mouth to say something, but closing it as she raced out of the portrait hole.

"So, Lily." James said jokingly at the spot she had been previously standing as though she was still there. "I was wondering. Would you –"

"Fancy a shag?" Sirius cut in, sending Peter and him into fits of chortling laughter.

James rolled his eyes. "So, what did the lovely, beautiful, ravishing – shut up Padfoot – Head Girl want to speak to you about?" He asked Remus. "She wasn't complaining about me, was she? Do you guys think the stuffed animals are too much? My mom told me she always loved getting stuffed animals from people."

"You forgot the part where she said, 'When I was three years old.'" Sirius added.

"Man." James sighed, running his hands through his hair. "You're right, huh? This isn't working. I'll have to come up with a new strategy. Oh, I know! How's this sound? Turtles and –"

"Uh, no." Remus said, laughing and standing up to walk towards the portrait hole. "She wanted to talk about Faylinn."

"Why?" Sirius asked immediately, his eyes wide as he blinked at his friend – full attention. "I mean, er, why's that Moony? Something wrong with Fay… linn… er… Okay, Remus, spit it out!"

Remus crossed his arms over his chest. "It's no one's business but Faylinn's, Sirius." He said seriously.

Just then, Faylinn rushed down the stairs from the Girls' Dormitories, barely managing not to stumble over her own two feet. "Lily?!" She called out, looking around frantically.

All four boys turned to the pink-haired girl and exchanged looks of amusement. James cocked an eyebrow. "What's the rush, Faylinn?" He asked.

"She wrote me a letter-thing while I was sleeping and it says –" Faylinn started immediately, but stopped suddenly and looked down at her feet.

"What's it say?" James asked, obviously curious.

Faylinn looked up and shrugged. "It's – It's not – It's not that… important…" She stuttered pathetically. Her whole face lit up suddenly as though she had remembered something and she rushed towards James and hugged him without warning, sending him stumbling backwards for a few seconds before he regained his balance.

"Whoa, woman, calm down!" James laughed as Faylinn twirled him around happily.

She nudged him in the side and grinned. "Guess what, guess what?" She said giddily.

"What?" Peter inquired, watching the scene beside a slightly scoffing Sirius.

Faylinn placed a smug look on her face before exclaiming, "I know something you don't know!" before skipping hastily out of the portrait hole in a flash.

"She's insane." James mumbled as they watched the portrait hole close behind her.

Remus rubbed his chin. "I wonder what she's so excited about…" He furrowed his brow as he thought about his 'talk' with Lily just a few moments before.

"Something to do with Lily?" Peter piped up.

Sirius grunted and shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose we'll find out eventually. Right, Moony?"

The sandy-haired boy shrugged and wondered why everyone seemed to think Faylinn told him everything, when it was clear that she didn't. "I suppose." He muttered lowly.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Mr. Lupin. A word." McGonagall said as she walked up behind the four boys on their way to breakfast. Remus turned around and blinked at her. "You three are free to go." McGonagall said to James, Sirius, and Peter, who eagerly fled for the Great Hall, letting their empty stomachs lead the way.

"Professor?" Remus furrowed his brow at his teacher.

"Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you in his office." McGonagall said curtly before turning away to enter the Great Hall as well.

"But I…" Remus started after her, but rolled his eyes when McGonagall walked out of earshot. "…Don't have the password."

Remus shrugged his shoulders and made his way to Dumbledore's office. Once he got there, he realized why he hadn't needed the password after all. Lada was standing in front of the gargoyle just outside of Dumbledore's office, her gaze transfixed on a piece of parchment in her hands.

Remus stopped in front of her, watching her bite her lip as she read, her long platinum blonde hair cascading down her back. She heaved a big sigh and shoved the parchment into a pocket of her robe, shutting her eyes tight. When she finally looked up, she gave a small gasp and backed up into the statue. "Oh!" She exclaimed. "I um, didn't see you there… Lupin?"

"It's Remus." Remus said slowly.

"Is it?" Lada asked distractedly as she sifted through the pocket of her robe and took out a neon pink colored parchment. "Right. So, follow me, huh?"

Remus nodded and followed Lada down a corridor and up a few stairs. Trying hard not to snicker when they passed through the same hallway three times, Remus saw Lada come to a stop in front of the Room of Requirement. "Well." Lada breathed, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear as she opened the door.

"Hungry?" Lada asked Remus as they stepped into a room that closely resembled the Potions classroom, but had a small table in the far corner, filled with food.

Remus nodded, but made no move for the table as he stared at Lada. She blinked back at him for a moment before looking away and making her way towards a bookshelf. "You can eat. I don't mind." She told him, nodding her head towards the table.

Remus immediately picked up a fork and started eating the omelet in front of him as he sat at the table. A few moments later, Lada shoved a piece of parchment and a quill in face. "Sign here." She said and he signed the dotted line without thinking, eager to return to his breakfast.

"Wait. What does that say?" Remus asked, pointing at the paper with his fork.

Lada handed the parchment to him with a small smile and he read:

Contract

The experimentation, **REMUS LUPIN**, hereby states that he is to adhere to all of the bids of the savant, **LADA DEMETRIUS**, during the course of examination.

L'expérimentation, **REMUS LUPIN**, par la présente les états qu'il sera obligé à adhérer à toutes les offres de l'érudit, **LADA DEMETRIUS**, pendant le cours d'examen.

La experimentación, **REMUS LUPIN**, por la presente estados que él deberá adherir a todas las ofertas del sabio, **LADA DEMETRIUS**, durante examen.

Das Experimentieren, **REMUS LUPIN**, hiermit Staaten, daß er zu allen Angeboten des savant**, LADA DEMETRIUS**, im Verlauf Untersuchung haften soll.

L'esperimento, **REMUS LUPIN**, qui vicino gli stati che è aderire a tutte le offerte del savant**, LADA DEMETRIUS**, durante il corso di esame.

Het experimenteren, **REMUS LUPIN**, hierdoor staten dat hij akkoord met alle bod van de geleerde, **LADA DEMETRIUS**, tijdens onderzoek moet gaan.

A experimentação, **REMUS LUPIN**, por meio disto estados que é aderir a todos os orçamentos do savant, LADA DEMETRIUS, durante exame.

Экспериментирование, **REMUS LUPIN**, тем самым заявляет, что он должен придерживаться всех предложений ученого, **LADA DEMETRIUS**, в течение экспертизы.

Det arkeologiske, **REMUS LUPIN**, herved stater at han holder seg til alle de budene av savant**, LADA DEMETRIUS**, i løpet av kursen av undersøkelse.

实验， **REMUS LUPIN**，以此方式声明他乃是坚持专家的所有努力， **LADA DEMETRIUS**，在考试的课程期间。

實驗， **REMUS LUPIN**，以此方式聲明他乃是堅持專家的所有努力， **LADA DEMETRIUS**，在考試的課程期間。

X:_ Albus Dumbledore_

X: _Lada Demetrius_

X: _Remus Lupin_

Remus set down the paper and stared blankly at Lada. "But –" He shook his head. "I can't even read half of this!"

Lada shook her head. "It's just the same thing in different languages." She supplied, taking the paper from him.

"You let me sign something I didn't read?" He asked, blinking at her.

"But… I put it right in front of you."

"Yeah, but…"

"Don't you know that you're not supposed to sign things that you haven't read yet?" She looked over the paper for a second. "I could have had you sign your soul away and you wouldn't have even noticed." She smiled warmly at him. "Maybe next time you should put a little note on your hand. 'Read contract before signing contract.' Then you could see it every time you reached for a quill."

He stared at her for a moment before blinking again. "But…"

"Don't worry, contracts are flimsy. There are always loopholes and twists." She assured him, picking an apple out of the bowl and wiping in on her robe. "If you don't like what it says, you can always change it."

Remus raised an eyebrow at her. "Always?"

"Always." She said, nodding her head. "Well, you're going to be late for your first class… Just tell your professor you were with Dumbledore."

"Um, okay." He said, standing up. He paused at the door to look back at her. "So, what are you here for anyway? What are you supposed to do?"

Lada shrugged as she gathered her hair in a low ponytail at the back of her head. "Dumbledore wants me to help." She said.

"Help with what?" He asked.

"Help with you." She said, walking towards the door as well. "He says he needs a cure for you."

Remus blinked at her. "You mean…" His eyes bulged suddenly. "Are you insane? There's no cure for being a…"

"Werewolf?" She finished for him. "Well, no, but that's why I'm here."

He thought for a moment and she smiled at him, heading towards the door. "But you said you were working for the Ministry!" He protested, stopping her from leaving the room.

Lada looked up at him and gave a sly grin. "Oh, that? I lied." She walked past him before he could say another word. "Back here at ten o'clock tonight." She told him as she slipped through the door.

"Ten o'clock?" Remus asked aloud to the empty room. "Ten o'clock? No way!" He ran out of the room and into the corridor to find Lada and tell her that he was not, under any circumstances, risking getting caught outside the Gryffindor Tower after curfew. This wasn't James or Sirius they were talking about here. But when Remus looked around in the corridor for Lada, he found that she was already out of sight. She was gone.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Do I really have to?" Lada asked Dumbledore for the third time.

"Well, no, Lada." Dumbledore sighed. "You don't have to. No one's forcing you to. If you wish to return to the manor, you are free to leave."

"But it's so boring over there." She grumbled, poking the bag of lemon drops with her quill. "I guess I'll stay… But do I have to follow him around? Why do I even need to? …Wouldn't that be weird?"

Dumbledore gave her a look. "No, it won't." He said.

Lada studied his expression for a moment before she shook her head slowly. "Oh no, no, no. Don't go all eye-twinkly on me now! I need you sane, old man!"

The headmaster laughed and pushed his half-moon glasses up his nose before reaching in a drawer of his desk to pull out a small box, which he set on the desk in front of Lada. "This is an artifact that his been in my possession for many years."

"Oh, joy." Lada said in a monotone voice. "Watch as it breaks in the wind, it's so old –"

"It's in very good condition, actually." The white-bearded man laughed heartily. "Do open the box, Lada."

Lada nodded and opened the small box in front of her to see a shiny silver ring, shining in the light. "Mmm, pretty." She declared as she pulled it out of the box and studied it. There was a glittering inscription on the inside of the band, but it looked like it was written in a language that Lada didn't know.

"What's it say?" Lada asked Dumbledore as she squinted at the ring.

"I'm not sure." Dumbledore shrugged. "It's not in a language that many humans can comprehend. Atlantian, I presume."

Lada looked up from the ring. "Oh, so you got it from your _distant-cousin-Albert_?" She asked, mimicking his voice as she said 'distant-cousin-Albert.'

"Yes." Dumbledore smiled. "He and Riona are great, by the way. Sorcha is going through a bit of a phase right now, though. I'm not sure why."

"Um, okay." Lada nodded, remembering the names of Dumbledore's "relatives," but having never really met them herself, she said nothing more.

"Try it on." Dumbledore said with a small gesture towards the small circle of silver in her hand.

"All right." Lada said, and slid the ring on her ring finger. "What now?" She asked, looking at him.

"Well, let's see how it matches your robes, shall we?" Dumbledore winked at her as he pointed towards a full-length mirror to the right.

Lada shrugged and turned to look at her reflection, letting out a small gasp when she gazed at the mirror. Her reflection wasn't there. "Whoa, what happened?!" Lada shrieked.

Dumbledore gave a small sigh, having hoped that he wouldn't have to spell it out for the seventeen-year-old girl. "Lada, some people do not need cloaks or spells to become invisible. You are now one of them."

Lada, ignoring every word her guardian said, pranced around the room, pulling a few hairs out of the old man's head and dangling them in the air, making "boo" noises. "Hey, this is fun, Dad." She called. "You should try it!"

"I've had my fun." The old man chuckled. "Now, you can take off the ring while we go over a few details of the project at hand." There was a long pause. "Lada, the ring, please? Lada? No, leave Fawkes's cage closed please. Lada, no – Oh, hello Fawkes. Lada?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

::AN:: Sorry it took so long for me to update! In case you guys didn't notice, was being weird for awhile, and then the parental unit was all, not letting me on the internet (sniffle). But I have snuck on the comp! YAY FOR MY SLY, CONNIVINGNESS! Anyways, next chappie should be up sooner than this one was, unless starts acting up again or whatever that "problem" thing was where no one could log in. (lol) Love you peoples! Please review!

::NOTE:: There was a small "allusion" thingy to my other fic 'Sorcha,' at the end. For those of you who haven't read it, Albert is a (human) distant cousin of Dumbledore, and he's married to the queen of Atlantis, Riona. His stepdaughter's name is Sorcha. (Thus the title of my fic… lol.)

**PS:** Sorry if some of the languages are screwed up, lol.


	3. Chapter Three

****

::Disclaimer:: I don't own HP, sadly. It belongs to JK Rowling. Any characters you don't recognize, however, come from my own head. (Yay.)

****

::AN:: It took me SO LONG to update this time! I don't even know why! Anyway, thanks for being patient with me, people! I hope you like this chapter!

Mrs. Drew Malfoy: Hahah, I'm glad you liked the russian. I didn't even know if it was right, since all I did was translate it off of freetranslation. com. (lol) There will be no fic concerning Peter after this – that I can assure you (who wants to read about Peter? LOL). Queen of the Marauder fanfics? Aw, so sweet! Anyways, thanks for reviewing, and I hope you like this chappie!

Happy Hyper Bunny Lover: You're the only person who seemed to _assume_ that Lada was NOT actually Dumbledore's biological daughter. I knew it wouldn't be obvious but COME ON! (lol) Congrats to you, though, since you're the only one who figured it out, hahah. (So, yes, she's his adopted daughter. The details will come out later, so don't worry.) Anywho, thanks for reviewing, and I hope you like this chapter, too!

Lady Zymurgy: I want to see the pic! (lol) But I won't be mad or anything if you can't send it, so it's okay. I know, I had to have her pull his beard and stuff. Talk about the opportunity of a lifetime, LOL. I hope you like this chapter!

gloomy: I never forget! Sometimes I just get too busy, you understand. (lol) Actually, while I was writing the last chapter (chapter two, not this one), the power went out all of a sudden and I hadn't saved my work, which got me peeved and delayed me for another few days (I couldn't go near the computer, I was so frustrated, lol). Anyway, thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter!

randomblinx: I'm wondering if you will even read this without me having to remind you about nine-hundred times (you're so self-absorbed these days!) Anywho, I hope you like this chapter! (Don't freak out at me if it doesn't meet your standards, beeotch!)

msj: Yeah, the first chapter kind of… sucked. (lol) You'll find out the whole scoop on Dumbledore and Lada soon, so don't worry, lol. I'm glad you liked the chapter! I hope you like this one, too! -0000- You are SO considerate and understanding of other people's lives, yes you are! But I don't mind, because I'm the same way to people when I want them to update (lol). I was actually going to start the next chapter after I got your SECOND review, but I had to go out (sorry!). I'm glad you like my fics so much, and I'm sorry it takes me forever to update now. Maybe I'll have to try writing down chapters and THEN typing them up. Maybe that would work. (lol) Anyways, I hope you like this chapter.

sweetiepiepirate: Ew, Dumbledore fooling around… ::shudders:: Lada has a pretty big purpose in this story, actually! She was in the last chapter of 'The New Girl,' but she's not important in that one, since that only revolves around Faylinn, basically. You'll find out soon! Trust me! Oh, and Lada is their age, but she's smarter than them (naturally, of course. Any "child" of Dumbledore's would _have_ to be a genius, right? LOL) Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

The Apocalypse: Dumbledore? A wife? (Read my review-response to Happy Hyper Bunny Lover to get the scoop on that one.) I've actually been allowed on the computer for quite some time… (Sorry!) I've just been so busy with SCHOOL! Gah! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

Faith Wesley: I like how I'm being sort-of-almost-completely-but-obviously-not-completely original for my fics also. (Teehee!) Yeah, I went to that site for the contract. HOW DID YOU KNOW?! (lol) And, no question is a dumb question. But yes, this fic WILL explain why Remus was acting so strange in the last few chapters of 'The New Girl.' Sorry it's taken so long for me to update! I appreciate you reviewing all my fics though! (Not a lot of people do that… that's why people get confused, lol.)

Evil Cheese of Doom: It's never too late for a decent review! (lol) Anyways, thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

"Knock yourself out." Lada waved her hand towards the small table of chocolates and watched as Remus shuffled lazily towards them.

"So, what am I here for?" Remus asked in between mouthfuls of chocolates. It was ten o'clock at night and he was in the Room of Requirement. On Lada's orders.

Lada shrugged as she tossed a few papers aside on the desk in front of her. "Just a minute." She said. "I can't very well do two things at once."

Shrugging and turning away from the longhaired blonde, Remus sat down in one of the two large red chairs that faced each other in the middle of the room.

"Fill this out." Lada said about thirty minutes later, shoving a pamphlet of parchment and a quill in his face.

"All right." Remus agreed and watched as she sat in the chair across from him before he looked down at the parchment in his lap.

Lada studied him as he filled out the sheet. After all, it was her job. To study him. _Study_ him. She rolled her eyes and slouched a bit in her chair. _Get over yourself, Lada._ She thought to herself. _You're his age, if not younger. You're no better than him. The only thing you have to hold over his head is that he's a werewolf. Big freaking deal._

Remus looked up from the parchment. "Why do you need to know whether or not I'm, um, sexually active?"

Lada blinked a few times at him, trying to focus on his face without blushing like an idiot. "It's just… information." She cleared her throat and mumbled under her breath. All Remus heard was, "Physical endurance as characterized by heightened… stamina…"

He looked back down at his paper and Lada widened her eyes, biting her lip to stop herself from screaming in frustration. _Oh yeah, this is REALLY professional._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How long do you think you can go without falling off?" Peter called up to James as he dangled off his broom upside down.

James waved his hands, sending the broom wobbling to the left a bit. "Oh, I don't know."

"Five galleons says you fall in less than an hour." Sirius laughed.

"You're on, Padfoot!" James cheered as the broom dropped about a foot lower to the ground.

Remus rolled his eyes at his Transfiguration textbook. He looked up suddenly as a shadow was cast over him. "Padfoot." He greeted his friend and squinted at the morning's sunlight.

"Moony." Sirius nodded as he sat down next to his friend, taking a brief glance at his other two best friends as they played catch, James still dangling off of his broom. "If I tell you something will you promise not to tell anyone?" He said lowly.

Remus sighed and closed his book. "What is it now, Padfoot?" He paused. "Is it to do with Faylinn? Because if it is, I swear, I can't handle the two of you squabbling right now."

"Squabbling?" Sirius laughed bitterly. "Better that than not speaking at all." He shrugged. "But, um, no. That's not it."

"All right, then." Remus nodded. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

Sirius shrugged. "Yeah. You know, um, Helen?"

"Edison?"

"Yeah." Sirius nodded. "Well…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus sat at attention, listening to every word that came out of Professor Armaband's mouth.

"This class will be spent practicing the spells listed on the board. Miss Edison, would you like to share that with the class? No, I didn't think so, put it away. As I was saying, you will be placed with a partner to practice these potions. And no, Miss Tatum, you cannot choose your own partner, so please put your hand down. You will be assigned a project the next time we meet that will be due shortly before NEWTS. It's to prepare you for your NEWTS, Miss Edison, so you may put your hand down. Miss Tatum, I believe I already told you to put your hand down, you cannot choose your own partner, and no, you won't be working with Miss Evans." Professor Armaband stated plainly.

"What? Why not?" Remus heard Faylinn call out from somewhere behind him.

"Because you aren't fit to be paired with Miss Evans. I will not place two highly intelligent students together when there are others who need the assistance of said students." The professor replied, raising an eyebrow.

Armaband turned to pick a piece of parchment off of his desk, but paused when Faylinn piped up once more from the back of the room. "That's not what I was going to ask, though."

"Continue, then, Miss Tatum." Armaband said with a nod of his bald head.

"Well," Faylinn began, and a tapping sound could be heard from all around the room. Remus assumed that it was her nails making contact with the desk. "I was going to ask that I not be paired with Helen Edison under any circumstances because she really won't shut up about anything and everything that's not her business."

Remus exchanged a look with Sirius, who sat at the next table. Armaband chuckled slightly, shaking his head. "I apologize for not remembering who I have placed you with, but I assure you, it's not Miss Edison. However, Miss Tatum, please refrain from speaking so _profusely_ about your peers, or I may have to take points."

Peter nudged Remus as Armaband turned to write something on the blackboard. "Moony, what does profusely mean?"

Remus opened his mouth to speak, but closed it when he noticed that Helen Edison was turned around in her seat, glaring at something in the back of the room. _Probably Faylinn._ He thought.

"Right!" Armaband exclaimed as he wiped the chalk off his hands and stepped back from the board. "That is the list of partners. Please get into your groups quickly so that we may begin the lesson."

Remus heard Faylinn bickering with Lily and Helen somewhere behind him. He let out a low groan as he picked up his books and moved a few tables over, where his partner sat. "Good luck." Peter whispered to him as he walked away.

Remus didn't say anything as he sat next to Severus Snape. He merely pulled out a quill and started taking notes from the board. They didn't speak for the rest of the class period.

Just as the bell rang, Professor Armaband called Remus to the front of the classroom. "Dumbledore wishes to see you in his office." He said lowly. "The password is 'dungbeetle.'"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus waited inside the circular office in silence. Dumbledore smiled at him for the twelfth time and drummed his fingertips on his desk. "Any minute now." He told the student. Remus nodded.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Lada cried as she ran into the room, plopping into the chair beside Remus. "I lost track of time and –" She paused and glanced from Remus to Dumbledore. "Oh, I guess it doesn't matter."

Dumbledore smiled. "Thank you for deciding to join us, Lada." Lada opened her mouth in protest, but shut it before she said anything aloud other than, "Bu –".

"Remus." Dumbledore continued. "I believe you know Lada, as I have already introduced the two of you and you have met… twice already?" Lada nodded and reached onto the headmaster's desk to grab his bag of lemon drops. "Lada is a colleague of mine." Dumbledore said to Remus. "More specifically, she is my daughter." He paused and Lada rolled her eyes at his attempts at dramatist, while Remus blinked in confusion. "Adopted, of course." He added.

Remus nodded slowly, which gave Dumbledore the signal to move on. "Lada is seventeen, like yourself, but she's an expert in potions and what is known to the ministry as 'Magical Creatures Research.' I've brought her here to assist in researching a cure for you."

Remus shifted in his seat. _There's no cure for me…_ He thought.

Dumbledore nodded his head. "Part of the procedure I have come up with includes Lada… basically following you around almost everywhere you go."

Remus raised his eyebrows and looked from Lada to Dumbledore. Lada shrugged. "What he means, is that I have to follow you around like some type of stalker and jot down little notes on your behavior and whatnot." She paused. "It's completely ridiculous and –"

"On the contrary, Lada!" Dumbledore cut in. "It is part of the procedure and –"

"We do not question procedure." Lada finished with him. She shrugged. "Well, tell him about the ring, then."

The headmaster nodded. "The bright side to being followed around is that you are to be the only one aware that you are being followed. No one else will know. You see," He reached his hand into his desk drawer. "Lada will be wearing a highly significant piece of jewelry –"

"A ring." Lada interrupted.

"- which will allow her to be invisible to everyone. Including you." Dumbledore continued, barely even acknowledging Lada's interruption. "Lada can explain more of this to you." He said with a sigh. "The two of you are free to go. You may start with this experiment first thing tomorrow or sooner."

"Right, then." Lada shrugged, standing up and holding her hand out as Dumbledore placed something on her palm. "Have a nice day!" She called behind her as she exited the office. "Follow me." She said to Remus.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus wiped his forehead in exhaustion. "Do we really have to start this tonight?"

"Yes." Lada said. "Now, watch carefully." She stood up from her armchair and dug her hand in her pocket, pulling out the ring and placing it on her finger. "Can you see me?"

"No." Remus looked around briefly before he gave up. "Listen, I'm heading back to my dorm right now."

"Okay, I can follow." Lada said. "You're in what? Gryffindor? I don't know where that is but… Okay. Oh, don't look so glum. I need to see how you interact with your friends. I won't do anything weird or freaky, I swear."

"Fine." Remus grumbled. "Follow me."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Shhh." Remus hushed Lada while James and Peter laughed over something they were discussing. Lada, however, had found the joke not only _not_ funny, but undeniably offensive.

Suddenly, the door opened and Sirius stomped into the room, tossing his robe onto the floor hastily and collapsing on the bed, burying his face in the pillow and groaning loudly.

Lada leaned closer to Remus's ear. "Who's he?" She whispered as Remus, James, and Peter all exchanged glances.

"Something wrong, mate?" James asked Sirius.

Sirius muffled something into his pillow, which was too muffled to be overheard by the others. "Come again?" Remus asked, leaning forward slightly from the weight of Lada leaning on his back as she eagerly awaited what would happen next.

Sirius sat up and scowled at his friends. "I'm in love with Faylinn and she turned me down." He said flatly before throwing his face back into the pillow.

There was a long pause. Lada instinctively clutched onto the sleeve of Remus's nightshirt. Peter was the first to speak. "Padfoot," he whispered loudly. "What happened?"

Sirius sat up a little more. "I…" But his throat clogged and he groaned again, burying his face in his pillows for the third time.

James moved over to his friend's bed and patted him on the back. "It might help if you talked about it, mate."

Sirius sat up and glared at his friends. "You wouldn't understand."

"Maybe not." Remus spoke up, trying to ignore Lada's breath on his shoulder. "But James has been turned down by Lily enough to have a bit of an idea." He shrugged to get Lada off of his back. "And I know Faylinn pretty well, so I might be able to help."

"Who's Faylinn?" Lada whispered, not moving from her spot, despite Remus's attempts to get her off.

Peter nodded. "Let us help you, Padfoot."

Sirius shrugged and looked down at his hands. "So, I went to talk to her, right?" He said slowly. "After all that happened at Remus's house and James's house…" He paused. "Oh, you guys don't know all that, do you? Um, Peter wasn't there but… At Remus's house, Faylinn found out some things about her dad, right? About how he has a whole other family and everything? Well, when James and I went over there to play quidditch with Remus, we had sort of forgotten that Faylinn was there. And then when we got there, Remus's mum told us that Faylinn was in her room and she was upset and everything, so I went to go see her. Well, we talked for a bit and I guess my little jokes and whatnot made her feel a little better, so she went to give me a hug and kiss me on the cheek but… I moved my head. On purpose, yeah, whatever. I mean, I wanted to snog the life out of her! Have you guys seen her? This is Faylinn we're talking about here! So, anyway, it was a little awkward after I kissed her, I guess, so I just left and I didn't tell Remus or James.

"The next day, there was a sort of embarrassing moment in the bathroom, where she thought no one was in there, but there was… And I was taking a shower… So, anyway.

"Then later on, she went to stay at James's house with us because she can't leave the country, you know. Illegal roaming or something like that. Anyway, when we were there, we got into an argument about my family and some other things and I… made her cry. Hey, don't look at me like that, Remus! It's not like I meant to! I just got so angry with some of the things she said! But when she started crying I felt horrible, obviously. So I tried to comfort her or whatever and she ended up falling asleep. It was great…

"But, uh, yeah. The next day, I acted like nothing had happened at first. But then I went back upstairs to talk to her and apologize and all, but she was, um, brushing her hair… in a towel. Don't look at me like that, James, you know I didn't do anything. But it was very, um, embarrassing. For me more than her, really.

"Anyway, later on, I went to talk to her outside and she didn't really want to talk to me, I guess. But either way, you know, we talked. Sort of. Well, anyway. James told me later that he had been watching the whole thing from a nearby bush, but you know, I didn't know that _at the time_. So, anyway. I kissed her once, and I guess she was surprised or maybe she actually didn't want me to, because she was yelling at me after. But then I was trying to calm her down and _she_ kissed _me_! Except she still yelled at me after, and then we kissed again and wow, guys. She's an awesome – Sorry, I'll stop now.

"Anyway, then we went back to our room. Don't have a heart attack, Peter, we didn't do anything. All we did was share a bed. But then a few days later, James gave me this lecture about how if I treated Faylinn like all the other girls I've been with, then she would be hurt and it would ruin everything… So, I… I told Faylinn that things just wouldn't work out between us and… And I didn't speak to her for the rest of the holidays.

"I didn't even talk to her when we came back to school because of all of that… I mean, it wasn't right, what I did. Maybe you'd have had to be there, but… Never mind. Anyway, earlier tonight, I went to look for her. I couldn't stand it. Especially when we got paired together for that Potions project.

Anyway, I purposely bumped into her in the hall, and then I followed her to the Astronomy Tower. I'm not sure why she was going there in the first place, other than it's an Astronomy Tower. But there we were… talking. And she was so close, you know. And there was no one around…. So… It just feels so right. Being with her, you know. It's like nothing else matters and I don't have to worry about anything. So, we started talking and everything. And she cried a little… And I… Um, yeah. But then, she just, and I, and we. And there's nothing I can do about it because I already screwed up before and she won't forgive me."

"Wow." James said under his breath.

"Yeah, wow." Peter nodded, his eyes slightly wider than normal.

Remus frowned and shook his head. "Are you sure that's what happened, Sirius? I mean, because –"

"What do you mean, am I sure that's what happened?!" Sirius shouted. "Of course I'm sure that's what happened you idiot!"

"Whoa, just calm down Padfoot." James said slowly.

Remus nodded at James, then turned back to Sirius. "I meant, because that sound so… so…"

"Bizarre?" James suggested and Remus nodded.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He mumbled. "Does anyone have any rope? I'm going to hang myself."

Peter gasped but James and Remus exchanged a look before James chuckled. "Sirius," he began. "I'm sure that Lily is off talking to Lily right now. She's probably just as messed up as you are." Lada tightened her hold on the sleeve of Remus's nightshirt.

"I doubt that…" Peter mumbled as he watched Sirius glare at his hazel-eyed friend.

Sirius shrugged. "Where's the map?" He said suddenly. "Give me the map, where's the map? Can someone get me that damned map?!"

Remus shrugged out of Lada's hold and pulled the Marauders' Map out of James's trunk before scooting closer towards the others and opening the parchment carefully. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He whispered, pointing his wand to the parchment.

"Where's Lily?" James asked quickly, ignoring Sirius's loud growl of protest.

Remus felt Lada lean on him once more. "What is that thing?" She whispered in his ear so that the others wouldn't hear. He raised his eyebrows. _Better not let them see the map._ He thought. _They'll see Lada and throw a fit._ "She's outside." Remus said, in answer to James's question. "By the lake. She's alone, actually."

"Faylinn?" James said, glaring back at Sirius as the gray-eyed boy snarled at him.

Remus's brow furrowed. "She's outside, too. But nowhere near Lily." He shrugged. "Maybe she's looking for her? Wait a minute…"

The other three boys sat impatiently, staring at Remus. "WHAT?!" They shouted together after a few moments of silence.

"She's headed to the forest." Remus said with a frown.

"Why would she go to the forest?" James scowled. "It's dangerous in there."

"She was born there." Remus and Sirius said at the same time.

Lada bit her lip. "Fascinating…" She whispered lowly.

Peter shrugged. "So maybe she's just stopping by for a visit?"

"Hey, who's Helen Edison?" Lada whispered to Remus as she looked at the dots on the map.

James shook his head and opened his mouth to speak when he was interrupted by a loud gasp from Remus.

"What now?!" Sirius exclaimed.

"She's being followed!" Remus practically shouted.

"BY WHO?!" The other three boys screamed, struggling to see the map.

"Helen Edison, it seems." Remus said, rubbing his chin, his frown deepening as he positioned the map away from his friends. He couldn't let them see Lada.

Sirius let out a low sigh. "Oh, her? No big deal, Moony. She's Lily's friend, right?" He managed a small smirk. "You had me thinking the Dark Lord was after her or something."

"Or worse!" Peter piped up, giggling. "Snivellus!" And he and Sirius clutched at their stomachs, snickering madly.

"YOU GUYS!" James yelled to shut them up.

"What?" They said in unison.

"Helen is _Lily's_ friend." James whispered. "Not _Faylinn's_."

Remus nodded. "She doesn't know what Faylinn is."

"Shit. Let's go." Sirius said, scrambling off of his bed. The other followed frantically, racing out of the room.

Lada grabbed onto Remus's hand in the hallway. "What's going on?" She hissed quietly.

"No time." He whispered, wriggling out of her grasp and running after his friends.

Lada growled under her breath and clenched her fists at her sides. "Here we go." She shrugged and ran after the boys before they were out of her sight.

* * *

****

::AN:: I'd planned on adding more to this chapter, but I feel I must update, like, NOW. Many of you know what's going to happen next, but that's okay. The cool part is that you don't know what Lada's going to do, as she wasn't in 'The New Girl.' _::laughs evilly::_ Anyways, I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update. But thanks for sticking with me, and please review!


	4. Chapter Four

****

::Disclaimer:: I don't own Harry Potter or anything and blah, blah, blah. Don't sue me.

****

::AN:: Wh-hoo! Updating! I'm glad that my schedule is becoming more… (can't find a word) right now. It's much easier to update these days. Which is good for me, and _great_ for you lovely people! Just so it's clear with everyone – The only fics I'm working on right now are this one and 'Well, What Do You Know?' (Which, again, is in no way related to my whole little "universe" thing that I've created lol). In an attempt to keep my schedule on track, I will update these fics in alternate intervals. For instance, after _this_ update, I will be working on the next chapter of 'Well, What Do You Know.' (Those of you who don't read that fic – don't be discouraged! Those chapters take me about two hours to write. It's so easy, lol.) After _that_ update, I'm back here to work on the fifth chapter of 'To Be Unknown.' Understand? I've been doing this for a little bit, and I like the way it's working, so I think it'll stick.

****

Thanks for reviewing, everyone!

ominix: Um, yeah. Sort of. Like I said, this fic takes place _during_ 'The New Girl,' so there are going to be certain scenes that are very familiar to everyone who's read that fic. But in _here_, it's either Remus or Lada's POV (sometimes a funny combination of both), which makes it different than 'The New Girl,' which focused mainly on Faylinn (and sometimes Sirius). Don't worry, though. As much as I like tying my fics together, I don't like typing the same things over and over, as that only makes things boring for people like you, who probably don't want to read practically the same thing twice (right?). I'm trying to balance it out, and so far it works for me. This chapter and one (maybe two, but probably only one) more later on are the only other ones that will be directly tied to scenes for 'The New Girl,' as they tie in to this fic in important ways as well. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, and I'm sorry if the last chapter disappointed you in any way. I hope you like this chapter!

randomblinx: FYI – Professor Armaband is a guy. As in male. As in "he," not "she." (Please tell me that was a typo in your review! Is it really that vague that he's a guy?) Thanks for pointing out my typos. It's sad that I've lost my beta, though, you know. Sometimes when I check on her while she's sleeping, I think she might have died so I come back on the computer and type out my frustrations in the form of 'Well, What Do You Know' in which you would probably play the part of Margie or Draco. (Hah, I love you!) Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you like this chap too!

sweetiepiepirate: Yes, adopted daughter. (lol) I don't remember where Armaband came from _exactly_. I do know that I wanted a totally lame-o name that wouldn't exactly make people laugh, but wasn't entirely normal, either. Thus, Armaband was born. (The process of picking the name didn't take as long as it sounds. Probably about five minutes while I heated up a Hot Pocket or something, then ventured back to the computer, lol.) You had your friends read my fic?! Aw, that's so nice! But why has no one else reviewed? Shame on those friends of yours! But you're cool, since you're a vair nice reviewer (creds to sweetiepiepirate!). If you read the Author's Note for this chapter, you will see my updating-schedule between this fic and 'Well, What Do You Know?' And the ring only makes her invisible. That's it. No special powers or anything like that. She can still bump into people and speak out loud (much like Harry and his Invisible Cloak, except that it stays on easier). The only other cool thing about the ring (besides its being able to make whoever wears it invisible) is that it was given to Dumbledore by people that are actually in my 'Sorcha' fic. Oh, and that the ring becomes important way later. (Like, say, twenty years or so? Not in this fic, then, obviously. Hah.) Anywho, thanks for reviewing, and I hope you like this chapter.

Evil Cheese of Doom: Your reviews always make me laugh, even though you don't say much. (lol) Excellent, you say? How flattering. Hah, anyway! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter, too.

gloomy: Yay for you, then. You got two updates at once, practically. (lol) Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you like this chapter, too!

msj: Yay! You really think I'm doing a great job? I hope it's not too, like, boring or anything. I mean, to people who have read 'The New Girl.' I'm afraid they might think it's like reading the same thing twice, lol. Thanks for _forgiving_ me, hahah. Anyways, thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Lada raced across the grass after Remus and his friends. "Wait!" She hissed through a jagged breath – that they obviously hadn't heard – as she tried desperately to catch up to them.

From about a hundred feet away, she saw the boys sneak up on a blonde girl as she walked towards the forest, unaware of her followers. Suddenly, Peter ran forward, shouting "Stupefy!" and sticking his wand out.

The girl fell to the ground without even turning around. Lada wondered if she had even realized what had happened as she jogged up next to the boys, momentarily forgetting that she was invisible as she cast confused looks at Remus as he bent down to pick the unconscious blonde girl off of the ground.

"Do you think she'll figure it out when she wakes up?" James whispered.

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know." He continued walking towards the forest.

"Where are you going?!" Remus hissed.

"Faylinn's in there." He said without turning around.

James threw his hands in the air. "So?" He exclaimed. "Faylinn's a big girl, she can take care of herself!"

Lada glanced from one boy to the other. _What does it matter?_ She thought to herself. She walked up next to Remus, who was standing in one spot, holding the sleeping girl in his arms. "Is she okay?" Lada whispered.

He jumped about a mile. "You're still here?!" He said lowly so that the others wouldn't hear him.

Lada nodded, forgetting momentarily that he couldn't see her. "Still here." She confirmed. "Is the girl all right?"

"She's fine." He mumbled, glancing up towards his friends. Lada followed his gaze to Sirius, who hadn't made any attempt to rejoin to group.

"Should we go after him?" Peter was asking James.

James shrugged. "I don't know." He gestured to the blonde Remus was holding. "What are we going to do about Helen?"

"She won't wake up for a little while." Remus spoke up. "We can just take her with us, then all come back together."

"That could work." James rubbed his chin. "All right. Let's go before Sirius gets too far ahead."

Lada grabbed Remus's sleeve to stop him from following the others. "What's going on here?" She asked. "Why did he feel the need to stun this girl? Where has your friend run off to? Why are –"

Lada cut herself off when Remus shrugged her off and heading in the same direction as his friends. "Well, I'm coming, too, then." She said as she settled into step next to him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Uh… NO!" Lada heard someone shout as she followed the boys through the forest. _That's a girl's voice_. She leaned forward slightly when the boys came to a halt behind a large cluster of trees.

"Let's make a deal, Cammie ol' pal." The girl said. Lada glanced to the boys to see if they had heard. By the looks they were giving each other, she knew they had.

"Stay low." James whispered suddenly. "Listen first."

"Right." Peter murmured.

Lada furrowed her brow and peeked around a tree. "What…" She trailed off under her breath, squinting in the darkness.

"Play the tricks and the thorns will prick." Came a giggling voice.

"Lada." She heard Remus whisper quietly. She looked back at him and saw him looking around, searching for where she might be.

"I'm right here." She shushed him, turning back to where the voices were coming from. Losing her balance suddenly, she toppled to the ground, causing a pile of leaves to spread about.

Remus frowned at the imprint of a figure in the leaves. "Uff." Lada breathed, closing her eyes and opening them again slowly.

"What in Merlin's name is that supposed to mean?" A voice hissed.

"That's Faylinn." Sirius said suddenly.

"Don't move." James ordered, holding onto his friend's shoulder to keep him from moving.

"Betray and you shall pay." The giggling voice sounded.

"Oh yeah, I'm like the biggest traitor ever, right Camden!" The voice that Lada guessed to be 'Faylinn's' exclaimed. "What is your _problem_?!"

"We've seen them in the forest, prancing like they own it. Human tricksters, those four are. Seen you with them, so traitor you are."

Lada scratched her head and looked around for a moment. It was far too dark for her to make out anything other than the boys, since they were so close to her. _My head…_ She put her hands over her ears in an attempt to stop the pounding in her ears.

She leaned back onto the leaves in exhaustion, closing her eyes for a few more moments. _Oh, my head… So tired…_

"Camden needs GLASSES!" Lada heard the Faylinn-girl yell. "Merlin knows you're blind enough, you can't even fly properly!"

Lada furrowed her brow as she opened one eye. _Whoa. I missed something. Did I just fall asleep? Oh, oh no._

Lada looked around frantically. "Remus?" She whispered when she couldn't find him in the darkness. "Lupin? Where are you?"

"Camden sees fine. In fact he sees five." The giggling voice said.

Lada stood and looked around, seeing that Remus and the others had moved to another spot a few yards away. She scampered towards them quickly, but paused when she saw a girl standing in a small clearing not far from where the boys were hiding. Were they watching her?

"Does that even rhyme?" The girl was asking to, apparently, nothing. "And, er, what? Five what? What are you talking about? Have you been drinking too much butterbeer? You know what that does to your system Camden, what have I told you –"

"Behind you Fay. It seems your humans have come to play."

A blinding light shone suddenly and Lada shielded her eyes with her arms. After a few moments, the light faded a little and Lada looked around. "What the –" She started.

"They're frozen." A male voice said suddenly.

Lada jumped and glanced in every direction. "Who's there?" She called.

"I can see you." The voice told her.

Lada looked down at her hand. Or, where her hand would be, if it wasn't invisible. "What… how can… I…"

"You shouldn't be here." Someone said in her ear.

"Gah!" Lada jumped. "What's going on?!" She ran towards the spot where Remus and Peter knelt on the ground. "Are you alright?"

"I've already told you." The male said in an exasperated tone.

Lada looked around. A few feet away she saw a tall boy with dark blue hair standing by her. "Who are you?" She whispered, then louder, asked, "Why aren't they moving?!"

"Do you own a watch?" The boy asked, cocking his head to the side.

She frowned and looked down at her wrist. "What about… Well, my watch is invisible right now, so...."

"It's stopped working." The boy said calmly.

She looked up. "What's going on here?!"

"You shouldn't be here." The boy said. "It's all right, though. I can send you back." He nodded. "If you run into any trouble along the way, be sure to mention that Camden sent you, and all will be well."

Lada opened her mouth to speak but stopped suddenly, falling to the ground.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oh, ow. Ow, ow, ow. Lada opened her eyes and blinked up at the white ceiling. _Where am I?_ She asked herself. _I was talking to the boy, and then… _she paused.

"Hey!" She cried, sitting up. Quickly, she grasped at her hand and pulled the golden ring off of her finger. Taking a quick look around, she recognized the Room of Requirement, only that she was lying in a bed in the far corner. "Remus…" She whispered, then shot out of bed, racing towards the door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lada crept into Remus's dormitory, sliding her ring on as she opened the door. Quickly glancing around the room, she gave a sigh of relief. _They're alive!_ She cried gleefully in her mind. _Oh, thank Merlin. I do think Albus would have had a few things to say if they were otherwise…_

"Well, then." She whispered lowly to herself as she knelt beside Remus's bed. His blankets looked like they had become tangled around his legs, and his chest was showing, as he wasn't wearing a shirt. She watched his stomach rise and fall with every breath for a few moments, then studied his face. _His hair is in his face. I'm sure he would mind if I just fixed that for a brief – or, okay, no! Right, just sleep… Keep sleeping… I'm only observing… Nothing more._ She frowned for a moment, then. _This feels sort of dirty, watching him sleep. Well, that's easily fixed, then!_

"Up! Up!" She exclaimed loudly.

One of the boys in a nearby bed made a gurgling sound and suddenly hissed, "There's a girl in here!"

Lada watched as Remus sat up slowly. _Poor boy. So sleepy._ He quickly shot his arm out to the side, his hand colliding with her breast. _AH! Get it off! WaAaH! _She backed away a few steps, taking slow breaths to stop herself from screaming.

Nearby, Sirius watched the small scene and blinked at Remus. "What are you doing?"

Remus shook his head and got out of bed quickly. Lada watched him as she crossed her arms over her chest, feeling highly violated.

Glancing at the time teller quickly, Remus grabbed his robes, and pulled them on over his baggy gray pajama bottoms, pulling them across his chest tightly since he wasn't wearing a shirt. "I'll be right back." He said to his friends before leaving the room. Lada stood on the floor for a moment, then followed him out the door before it closed behind him.

"Where are you?" Remus whispered as soon as the door closed.

"Right here." Lada whispered back. "Sorry to startle you. I didn't know you would be so hostile when you first woke –"

"What are you doing?" He asked, looking at the floor since he had nowhere else to look. "Have you been around here all night?"

She shook her head, once again forgetting that he couldn't see her. "No. And it's six o'clock now, just so you know."

"We can't speak here." He said finally. "Meet me in the Room of Requirement."

"Sure." Lada nodded, walking past him. "Hurry, though, okay?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Tell me everything that happened." Lada said from her spot on the corner of the desk as soon as Remus entered the room.

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Weren't you there?"

She nodded back at him. "Yes, I was. But then I fell and hit my head. I must have fainted or something because I woke up and you and you friends had moved a little ways away." She shook her head, trying to think clearly. "And then there was this really bright light… and this blue haired boy and –"

"Camden." Remus nodded. "So what happened to you, then?"

Lada shook her head. "I'm not sure." She paused. "The boy, he kept saying I shouldn't have been there, and then I saw you and your friends. And you weren't moving… Then I woke up in _here_."

"I don't understand." He told her, wrinkling his brow.

Lada shook her head. "It's all right. Doesn't matter." She shrugged as she jumped off the desk and began pacing across the floor. "So is everyone alright? What happened after the light came?"

"Well," He sat down in one of the armchairs. "Camden appeared and pointed us out to Faylinn. She sent Peter and me back to the castle to take care of Helen. We ran into Lily on the way and told her what happened." He paused. "I didn't know then if you had stayed behind with Faylinn, James, and Sirius or if you had followed Peter and me."

"Neither, apparently." Lada frowned. "Well. I'll figure it out, I suppose. You should go to breakfast or where ever it is you're supposed to be right now."

Remus nodded, standing up and heading back towards the door. He paused just before he opened it, turning back to face her. "You… You're all right, though?" He asked.

Lada looked up from a piece of parchment she was studying. "Oh, me?" She questioned with a surprised look. "Sure. Of course! I'm fine, perfectly fine. I'll find you later, then." She told him.

"Sure." He rolled his eyes as he exited the room, wondering what she meant by 'finding him later.' "Whatever." He shrugged, making his way to the Great Hall.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lada sat down in the cold dungeon, twitching her left foot as she impatiently waited for Remus to arrive to his class.

Isn't this boy supposed to be smart? Like, really smart? He studies and works hard and all, but if that's true, then why is he late for class? Lada wondered. She had been waiting in the silent, murky dungeon for five whole minutes by herself, listening to Professor Armaband singing an old song by the Cringing Jackals, an old wizarding band from the 20's.

As she sat there, thinking up more embarrassing questions for Remus to answer as revenge for being late (and forcing her to suffer through three verses of _"Please Don't Go-o-o-o"_), students began to trickle in.

Lada sat up abruptly from her limp, restful position as Remus walked in. She walked up to him briskly.

"Well?" she asked. Remus jumped about a mile off the ground. She remembered that she was wearing the ring and that he hadn't noticed her approach. "Is part of your study to find out how many times you can scare me, before I finally die of a heart attack?" Remus whispered lowly as he went to his seat.

"Of course not! Though…that would be a fascinating study wouldn't it?"

"Sure…" He sat down in his chair, pulling out a parchment and quill.

"Oh, well, your just not looking at it from my perspective. I think that that sort of study would be very insightful. But anyway, what are you doing in class today?"

"We aren't making a potion today, just studying up on certain ingredients." Remus answered.

"Oh, I see."

"Why did you wake me up this morning?" Remus asked quietly.

Lada was thankful that she was invisible, because she was turning about 3,000 shades of purple at that moment.

"Well. I'm supposed to be observing you, you know? So I just-"

"Observing me?" Remus interrupted. "So you were, _watching_ _me_ _sleep_?" He asked with a slightly repulsed expression on his face.

"What? Oh no no no no…you see. You misunderstood me. I went into your room to get you for studying _purposes_, you see? But since I had to _wake you up_, you were sleeping. So I wasn't _watching_ you sleep, I merely _saw_ you sleeping." Lada said shrilly.

"You have really floppy hair when you sleep." She continued. "Did you notice that ever? It was just all over the place. Like it is now. It must not only be when you are sleeping then. _Fascinating_." She reached up and ruffled his hair.

"Why did you just…touch...my head?" Remus asked quietly, as if questioning Lada's sanity.

Again, Lada was thankful that she was wearing her ring, as she opened and closed her mouth a few times. "I was… conducting and experiment." She stuttered. "I'm done now." She added quickly.

"An experiment?" He echoed.

"Shhh." She hushed, waving her hand in the air. "The complexities will only further confuse you. Now what page should we be on?"

"Forty-two." He answered just as she thought, _Well, that could have gotten really embarrassing._

_

* * *

_

****

::AN:: Special thanks to **randomblinx**, who wrote most of the last scene for me while I panicked that this fic sucked in all the worst ways. (Thus, I have come to the conclusion that I am merely pessimistic. This fic doesn't suck, does it?)

Anyways, hope you guys like this chapter, and please review!


	5. Chapter Five

****

::Disclaimer:: I don't own it. You don't sue. That balances out nicely, yes?

****

::AN:: Those of you who read 'Well, What Do You Know?' already know my schedule is hectic and I already told you my "schedule" for writing my two fics. For everyone else, here's the deal: I'm pretty busy lately, but it's nothing I can't handle. Basically I just need to get my schedule on track. The beginning of the school year and everything, you know. SO, I've come up with a solution for at least keeping my fics in order. I will ALTERNATELY update them. For instance, after I post this chapter, I'll be working on my next chapter of 'Well, What Do You Know?' Just so everyone knows.

Well, now that that's all clear! (lol)

Mrs. Drew Malfoy: You're right, that was the part (yay). And I love making people laugh (I don't know, maybe I should be a comedian), but I hope you don't, um, die. (lol) Thanks for reviewing, I hope you like this chapter!

sweetiepiepirate: I know that scene was confusing, and it was hard for me to write, too, lol. I'm not sure if I'll explain it later, though. Basically what it was was that Camden knew Lada wasn't supposed to be there, and so he paused time, then sent her back to the castle. (He's a fairy, so I figure he can do whatever, lol.) Faylinn will matter a little more LATER, but not that much right now. I can't answer your other question, as that would give too much away. Sorry!

gloomy: Again, I'm glad you smiled. Much appreciated, I hope you smile during this chap, too.

randomblinx: Thanks for reviewing, and thanks for the fries. Do it again soon (as in, both). Hope you like this chap, lol.

Faith Wesley: So far, she doesn't have any. But when she HAS some, lol, then she'll give them to Dumbledore first, and then keep them. She'll only give the ministry the reports once the project is over. I hope you like this chapter, lol!

Tintalu: Yes, the Camden scene was a bit confusing (see my review-response to sweetiepiepirate). You think it's a good story on him? Yay! You might already know this, lol, but I'm, like, deathly afraid of making people OOC, hahah. Anyways, thanks for reviewing, I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

"I should probably go soon." Lada said after several moments.

Remus gave a small nod, but didn't say anything. He was afraid that risking any sudden movements would cause incidents similar to that morning. _I don't know what I accidentally hit…_ He thought to himself.

"Meet me at the normal time and place, okay?" He heard her whisper quietly.

"Wait." Remus said suddenly, as low as he could. He may not care what other people think of him, be he didn't exactly want to appear schizophrenic or anything.

"Um. Yeah?" Lada's voice came out of nowhere, as usual.

"This morning –" He started before he felt something warm cover his mouth. He shook his head for a moment.

"Oops." Lada's voice whispered. "Sorry. Don't freak out, it's just my hand." _Right. _Remus calmed a moment. _What else could it be?_ "Anyway, sorry. You were just, um, uh, talking too loud just now. Anyway, don't be late tonight, all right?"

He nodded and felt the pressure on his mouth go away suddenly. _That's one strange girl._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius paced the common room, clapping his hands together in fidgety excitement. "We have to go to Hogsmeade." He decided.

Remus looked up from his Arithmancy text. He was too busy dwelling over that morning to focus on his studies, anyway. _What did I hit, what did I hit? Please, please don't let it have been anything horrible! Please, please, please._

"I agree." James said, nodding.

Peter looked around. "Why?"

"Sure." Remus said suddenly. "Let's go to Hogsmeade. Right now." _That way_, he thought, _I won't have to face Lada._

"We have class right now, though." Peter said, frowning. "What's so important in Hogsmeade? We'll be late for Transfiguration."

"Doesn't matter." Sirius said, shaking his head as he commenced pacing. "This is an emergency."

"Exactly." Remus said. _Well, not really an emergency. It's just… if I go, then when we return, it will be far too late to have to go meet up with Lada._

"Why are you so anxious to go?" James asked Remus, his brow furrowed.

Remus flushed. _Um. _"No reason, no reason."

"Alright, enough dawdling!" Sirius exclaimed, climbing through the portrait hole. "Remus, grab the map! James, grab the cloak! Peter, tie your shoes! Let's go!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lada paced the room, staring down at the floor. She glanced at her watch briefly. "Twenty minutes late." She mumbled to herself. After a few moments, she paused in the middle of the room. "Where is he?!" She exclaimed to the empty room. "I've been waiting here and… AGH!" She balled her fists up. "That is so rude!"

Grabbing the ring off of her desk, she jammed it on her finger as quickly as she could and headed towards the door. "Fine. I hope he shows up late, then. I won't be here."

A little over five minutes later, Lada wasn't even sure where she was. "This is great." She said aloud. "Let's see… Anyone out of their dorms after hours? Hello? Anybody?"

Just then, she saw a black-robed figure walk down an intersecting corridor not far away. "Great luck!" She punched her fist into the air. "I'll just follow you… whoever you are…"

"Dungeons…" She mumbled to herself as she followed behind the robed boy. _At least I think it's a boy._ She thought. "Cold, boring dungeons…"

Eventually the boy stopped in front of an empty portrait, pushed it aside, and walked through the small doorway that lay behind it. Lada had to run quickly through the doorway before the portrait closed. "Sheesh." She breathed, wrinkling her nose at the foul stench in the room. "What is this place?"

Looking around for a moment, she noticed that there was a bit of fog floating about the room. "Fog…? Or… mist?" She asked herself.

She studied a painting behind her for a few moments. _What… is this supposed to be? It looks like… a potato? Hmm, interesting._

Hearing the sound of running water behind her, Lada turned around and saw a pale, black-haired boy lathering soap over his body. _Showers! This is the BATHROOM!_

"GAH!" She screamed, not caring if anyone heard her. "GAAAHHH!" _My eyes! My eyes! My young, innocent eyes!_

Running towards the entrance, she shoved the portrait aside and ran as fast as she could in the direction of the bedroom Dumbledore had given her to stay in during her "studies."

"Gah!" She exclaimed one last time before she rounded a corner. "This is all that stupid Lupin's fault! I blame him entirely! Gah!" _This… This means WAR._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lada balled her fists up as she made her way to Remus's bed the next morning. Having failed miserably in her attempts to get a decent night's sleep the night before, she was still thoroughly infuriated with the werewolf-boy. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw that boy again. _He was NAKED! _She screamed in her mind.

Cracking her knuckles for a moment, she eyed the sleeping boy before her. _So peaceful_. "Well," she whispered. "Here we go."

"UP!" She shouted, jumping high into the air and landing cross-legged on Remus's bed. …On top of his stomach. "UP! UP!"

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Remus yelled, sitting up straight, causing Lada to slide off of him.

My pain is your pain. She thought as rolled quietly to his side, careful not to touch him.

Sirius shot up in bed and looked around. "Remus?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"It's that voice again…" Peter murmured, rubbing his eyes. Lada slunk lower to the floor. _Sorry…_

"What's with the scream?" James asked, yawning. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Lada watched as Remus shook his head and mumbled something under his breath. "Nothing, nothing." He said, rubbing his stomach and staring ahead of him with a shocked expression on his face. Lada covered her mouth to stifle her laugh, but the tiniest hint of a snort came out. "I'm just, er, um, never mind." He said. "Don't move."

Is he talking to me? He's talking to me, isn't he? Lada made a quiet, "Mmmhmm." Sound, not moving whatsoever. _He told me not to move…_

"We're not moving, Moony." James said slowly, staring at his sandy-haired friend as though he was crazy.

Remus opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it right away and shook his head. "You okay mate?" Sirius asked him, frowning.

"Fine, fine." Remus said, pushing his blankets off him and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. _Thank Merlin I'm on the other side,_ Lada thought with a small sigh of relief. "Come on," Remus said. "Let's go eat breakfast."

Lada nodded to herself before hopping off of his bed quickly and running out the door behind him. Once the door to the room closed, Remus whipped around and narrowed his eyes at thin air.

"Where are you?" He hissed.

"Good question." Lada replied. "But I think a better question would be, 'Where were _you_?' Or rather, if coming from your mouth, 'Where was I?'"

Remus didn't make any move to respond. He merely stared at where he thought Lada was most likely to be standing. _It's like he can actually see me._ Lada thought. _It must be his heightened senses of smell and hearing. Interesting._

"You agreed to do as asked." Lada continued after a few moments. "You signed a contract. Therefore, your absence to any meeting is subject to any punishment I see fit."

"What are you talking about?" Remus shot back angrily.

"I'm talking about reading the fine print." Lada said calmly. "I'm talking about you. Not showing up yesterday."

"Don't you have better things to do, anyway?" He scowled.

"Unfortunately no." Lada rolled her eyes, even though he couldn't see her. "I am at Hogwarts for one reason only, and that is to further my studies on Magical Creatures. This isn't some vacation in which I can do as I please." She stepped forward and came face-to-face with him. "And this isn't only about you. This is about werewolves everywhere, _Lupin_. So I advise you to show a little more compassion and dedication in trying to help yourself and others like you."

"Whatever you're trying to do isn't going to work." He said suddenly. "There's no cure for being what I am."

"No, there isn't." She agreed. "Then again, there wasn't a cure for people like your friend Faylinn until just twenty years ago, either. And yes, I know what she is. I looked it up."

"I've changed my mind." He growled. "I don't want to work with you."

"Fine!" She snapped. "I don't need your bloody help anyway. I can do this myself!"

"Sure you can." He rolled his eyes.

"Watch me." She whispered.

"Funny." He nodded. "I still can't see you."

"Great." Lada said. "And now you never have to." She walked around him and stomped noisily down the stairs and out the portrait hole as fast as she could.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lada stood in front of Albus Dumbledore, firmly resolved to not back down.

"Lada, we've been over this." He sighed.

She shook her head. "Not _exactly_." She corrected him. "We've been over almost everything about this Lupin boy, _except_…"

"Except what?" He asked.

"Except that he's an unbearable, insufferable, intolerable teenage boy with no intention of showing a hint of responsibility and effort towards the cause that I am here for!" She practically shouted.

Dumbledore studied the young "woman" before him and nodded. "First of all, Lada." He began. "Unbearable, insufferable, and intolerable are all synonyms, thus meaning the same thing." He raised his hand when she opened her mouth in protest. "And second, Mr. Lupin is one of the most responsible students that Hogwarts has to offer."

"Well, whatever!" Lada exclaimed. "Tell that to him and maybe he'll start acting like it when his beloved _headmaster_ isn't around! I'm not lying when I tell you that he's already said that he's 'changed his mind.'" She rolled her eyes. "Honestly, if I could go around changing my mind and backing down on things whenever I pleased, I'd –"

"You'd be a seventh year Hogwarts student." Dumbledore beamed. "And you mustn't blame Remus for being uneasy about this. He has every right to privacy, and you need to take into account that he may be afraid of his peers finding out what he is."

"Oh, yeah." Lada said sarcastically. "Like I'm going to tell them. They don't even know I exist! He's the only one who's seen me!"

"Lada." The old man said her name slowly, a serious expression covering his usually jolly face. "I will contact Mr. Lupin to inform him that his participation is very much needed, and will be appreciated, for your studies to go further than they already are." He gave her a small smile, then. "You may go now. Be sure to eat dinner, I know how you like to skip those sorts of things sometimes."

"I don't skip them." She grumbled as she stood up. "I just forget. There's a difference. Goodbye."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus rubbed his temples as he stared down at his open Charms text. He glanced briefly at the stack of books next to him. Lying on top was 'Alchemy for the Genius's Soul' by Diamond Rocks. Remus's fingers twitched and he felt the sudden urge to shove his Charms work aside and pick up the other book.

"Diamond Rocks." He heard a voice next to him. "He's a very famous English writer for someone whose native language… isn't English."

Remus looked up to see Lada taking a seat across from him at the small table. "What are you doing?" He asked her suspiciously.

"I'm not sure." She shrugged. "You see, that whole… er, let's call it a _disagreement_, earlier today?" She paused.

Remus leaned his arms on the table. "Oh… So, you came to apologize?"

Lada gave him a sympathetic look. "No, sweetie. I came to tell you that I spoke with your _headmaster_, and that he said that that whole _disagreement_ we had this morning… It doesn't matter."

Remus wrinkled his brow and tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," she raised an eyebrow at him. "That I am not to leave Hogwarts until I have completed my research. And that, your cooperation, no… it was _participation_… is 'much needed' and such."

"What?" He shook his head and gave her a look as though he thought she was crazy.

"What part don't you get?" She asked monotonously. "We could scream at each other every second of every day and it _wouldn't matter_. We still have to do this research-experiment-project-_thing_. No matter what."

"But I already told you I don't want to work with you." Remus muttered, looking back down at his homework.

Lada rolled her eyes. "Yes. And when I was five years old, I used to tell everyone that I didn't want to be a Ministry Department of Magical Creatures Research and Development Physicist, specializing in the exploration of natural science and laboratory procedures."

"What?"

She scratched her head. "Well, I don't think I said exactly that, as my vocabulary was severely limited when I was that age." She cleared her throat. "The point is, that's what I do now. When I was really little, that was the farthest thing from my mind, you know."

"That's the point?" Remus shook his head. "I don't really get it."

"It means that you can't always do things your own way." Lada explained. "Sometimes you have to sacrifice your own desires to get what you want in the end."

"And that would be?" Remus asked.

"Doesn't matter." Lada shrugged. "I lost track of my point. Room of Requirement tomorrow morning. Don't be late or I'll give you a pleasant wake up call again. I know how you like that."

Remus watched as she stood and exited the library as quietly as she had entered. _This_… he thought to himself. _This means war._

_

* * *

_

::AN:: Hope you liked and please review!


	6. Chapter Six

1**:Disclaimer:** I don't own it. You know this. Blah blah blah.

**:AN:** Yes, it has been a long time since my last update (those other "updates" don't really count because they weren't real chapters and I have since deleted them). But I am back now. And with _vigor_. So here is the newest installment of To Be Unknown! I hope you all like it!

I know that review-responses was a thing I was doing, but I don't know who has abandoned me and who hasn't and all that jazz and now there is that reply feature (I've been off of ff. net for awhile) so I'll just do a regular chapter for now and take it from there.

* * *

"I just find it curious, is all," the familiar voice cooed into Remus's ear as he leaned against the tree, studying his Charms work some more.

"What?" Remus asked, more than slightly annoyed. _Where is she?_ He thought to himself. _I'm starting to really dislike this whole invisible thing._

"Valentine's Day." Lada replied. Remus could feel her breath on his cheek, which meant that she was next to him, probably facing him.

"I mean, I understand the whole St. Valentine thing." She continued. "I mean, the religious aspect of honoring the saints. And obviously it became a tradition, like Christmas, and it has almost nothing to do with St. Valentine now, right?" Remus heard her sigh and he felt a weight on his left arm. Was she leaning on him?

"I've never liked Valentine's Day." He heard her say. "I don't see the point. But I do love to examine the behavior of species, including us - humans, you know? So I'm curious as to why everyone else is so infatuated with the holiday."

"I don't really like it, either." Remus found himself saying. It felt too awkward if he didn't say anything.

"Why's that?"

"Well..." He began, then paused. "I don't know."

"Have you ever received a Valentine?" Remus felt her hand on his arm.

"No."

"So that must be it, then."

Suddenly the weight on his left side and the warmth on his arm were gone and he watched the grass next to him collapse and rise again as Lada moved around. "You're leaving, then?" Remus inquired, a strange feeling passing over him.

"Yes." He heard Lada's voice from somewhere nearby. It was hard to tell where it was coming from.

"Oh." He said aloud, finding that a part of him didn't want her to go. "Well." He shrugged and set his gaze back on his Charms text. "See you later."

When there was no reply, Remus glanced up and looked around. "Lada?" He called out, but lowly so that the other students scattered nearby would not hear him.

_She just left._ He thought. _She seemed... sad._ He shook his head and looked back down at his open book. _I wonder what's bothering her all of a sudden._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I brought you a gift." Albus Dumbledore told the teenage girl who sat slumped in the chair before him.

"I'm not in the mood." Lada snapped. She looked up at her adoptive father and faltered a bit. "Sorry... I think I might be PMS-ing."

Albus chuckled. "Do you recall the day you met me?" He asked as he sat down on the chair perpendicular to hers.

Lada furrowed her brow for a moment, then shrugged. "Nope."

"You were very small," Albus said, "the day they brought you to me."

"Ah, yes." Lada said sarcastically. "The infamous 'they'." She paused. "So where's this gift you mentioned, eh, old man?"

The 'old man' gave Lada a brief smile before he handed her a folded piece of parchment. "This is a letter. I read it exactly sixteen years ago, twenty seconds after the first time I laid eyes on you."

The platinum-haired girl took the letter hesitantly and looked at it in her hands. "What?" She said aloud. She looked at Albus, then back at the letter, only to turn her attention to Albus again. "What does it say? Why haven't you showed this to me before?"

"Just read the letter." Albus said, giving her a small pat on the head before rising and walking toward the door. "I have business with some old friends of mine so I will see you in a fortnight when I return."

Lada nodded, only half paying attention as Albus exited the room. She was too busy studying the folded parchment in her hands. _What does it say?_ She thought. _Who wrote it? What do I do?_

With a heavy sigh, she carefully unfolded the parchment and read the words on the page that lay before her.

_To my darling Lada,_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_What's her problem now? Why does she have to act so moody?_ Remus pondered as he made his way to the Room of Requirement. _Now I can't concentrate. _

"Lada?" He called out when he entered the room. "Are you - What..?"

Remus looked around the room, which looked much like a young girl's room. The walls were pink, there was a pink crib on one side of the room and various toys on the other. "Um." Remus gulped. _This is too weird._

"Lada?" He called out once more. _I didn't want this... stuff. She must be in here or else none of these things would be here._ "Lada, I know you're in here. You don't have to wear that invisibility ring when it's just us, remember?" He looked around once more before he rolled his eyes toward the ceiling and let out a long, exaggerated sigh.

"Lada..." He said slowly. "You seemed kind of strange earlier, so I came to see what was wrong... Would you mind telling me what's with the miniature tea-set over there?"

"I used to pretend to make tea." He heard a muffled voice, but didn't know where it had come from. "It's mine. Or... I had one like it."

_Her voice sounds different._ "Are you all right?" Remus asked. "You sound..." He wasn't sure how to finish his sentence.

"My father wrote me a letter." He heard her say, her voice even lower than before.

"Dumbledore?" Remus raised his eyebrows. "That's nice..."

"No." This time she sounded stern. And then, softer, "Not Dumbledore."

Remus frowned. "Oh, that's right, you're adopted. So you know your real parents, then?"

"No." Came the quiet reply. Remus still could not make out just where her voice was coming from.

"Oh." He looked down at his feet, unsure of where to look now. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No one to talk to."

"I'm here."

"No."

"Oh... um... okay."

"You should go."

Remus nodded and slowly made his way to the door. Just before he reached for the door, he paused and turned around. "No." He shook his head. _This is it, Moony._ "You can talk to me. You have to talk to someone. It's clearly bothering you." He took a deep breath. "Look, you can keep the ring on and I'll just listen. You don't have to feel embarrassed."

"I don't know..."

"Just start talking." Remus interrupted, walking further into the room and taking a seat on the pink carpeted floor. "We'll start with the basics. For instance, why is this room so... pink?"

"My room was always pink. It was very girly until about five years ago, when I managed to convince your headmaster that just because I was a girl didn't mean that I was infatuated with the color pink."

Remus laughed. "So this was what your room looked like when you were young." He gestured in the direction of the crib. "Really young... So Dumbledore adopted you when you were a baby, then? Do you remember you real family?"

"Albus is my real family." Her response seemed to echo in the large room. "I wouldn't be me if he hadn't raised me."

"That's true, I suppose." Remus shrugged. "So... your biological family. Your parents. You said earlier that you don't know them, but do you remember them at all, from when you were little?"

The room was silent for awhile. "Lada?" Remus called out.

"I remember my mother." She answered immediately. "A little bit, I mean. I was almost a year old when Albus took me in, so I only remember that..."

"That what?"

"She smelled like... roses."

Remus glanced up at the word 'roses.' _She's in front of me._ He thought. _But how far away is she?_

"So... the letter." He continued. "Your rea- I mean, biological... Your birth father wrote it?"

"Yes."

"He sent it via an owl?"

"No. It came with me." There was a long pause in which Remus was trying to think of another question. "Albus found me on his doorstep sixteen years ago today. The letter was underneath me in my basket. He only just gave it to me today."

"Why didn't he give it to you before?" Remus asked. _She's about four feet in front of me, I'm sure of it now._

"It says I should read it when I'm older. When I'm a woman, instead of a little girl."

"Really?" Remus practically exclaimed. _She's a woman? But she's only my age._ He sniffed and scratched his head. "Um, I mean... So what exactly did the letter say?" After a few moments silence, he steadied his gaze at where he was sure she was seated. "Lada? You can tell me, you know."

"It says they couldn't keep me." Her voice sounded thicker and he heard her clear her throat. "It says that... that the _Atrum Conventio_ were after them."

"_Atrum Conventio?_" Remus wrinkled his brow. "Doesn't that just mean 'dark coven?' What's that?"

"I've heard Albus talk about them before. It's a tribe of women who travel for... something. They're not witches, but they're magical. They could be classified as magical creatures but no one knows much about them. I think they kill anyone who sees them... or something like that."

"So why were they after your family? I mean, your biological family?" Remus asked.

"I don't know. He just wrote that they took his first two children, two girls, but left his son."

"You mean, your brother."

"I suppose."

"So you have a brother, then?"

"No."

Remus scratched his head again in confusion. "I don't understand."

"The _Atrum Conventio._.. They told him, my birth father... That they had... that they... killed... his two eldest daughters... Then they demanded that they hand over their youngest child... me."

"But they didn't hand you over, I'm assuming?" Remus asked.

"Right. They refused. So the coven, or whatever they are, they said... They gave them one day. They said that if my family didn't hand me over within one day then they would come back and kill all of them."

"So then what happened?"

"Then they left me on Albus's doorstep."

"So that's it?" Remus shook his head. "Well then maybe you still have family out there. Maybe they ran and that tribe couldn't find them. Or maybe -"

"No." Lada interrupted him. "The _Atrium _tribe... They're not like us... that's what makes them different from humans. You can't run from them. They know everything. I know, because Albus was worried that You-Know-Who would try to take control of them like he did with the dementors. Only the women, if they are women, they don't like Him for some reason and they declined his offer of allegiance."

"So..." Remus cleared his throat. "Your family..."

"They're dead."

"So why didn't the coven people ever go after you later on?"

"I don't know." Lada's voice sounded strained. "They would know, right? It's not like they can't find me. Only, I think Albus may have met one or two before so maybe... Maybe he convinced them to leave me alone? I don't know..."

"Wow." Remus blew out a long breath of air and looked at the floor.

"Yeah... I..." A strange noise emitted from her general direction.

Remus looked back up at where he assumed her position was. "Lada?"

"It's just that..!" She exclaimed. "Why would anyone do that?" _Is she crying?_ "I mean, one life in exchange for three others? They could've just handed me over, you know? And then they'd be fine." _She _is_ crying._ "That's not right... And what... what did those people want with my family? What do they want with me? I've never done anything to them!"

"Of course you haven't done anything to them." Remus said as he scooted toward her. "And maybe your family didn't do anything to them, either. Maybe those... women... are just insane."

"But how am I ever going to know?" Remus heard Lada say as he reached out for her. "What -!"

His hand was suddenly hit and he fell backwards slightly onto the pink carpet. Remus heard the shuffling noises that meant that Lada was rising to her feet, so he stood quickly as well.

"Lada!" He cried, exasperated. "I'm not going to _hurt _you!"

"Just leave me alone." Came a snappy reply. "Thanks for the chat, but I'm all talked out for the night. You can go now. Or, I'll go."

"Lada..." Remus reached out instinctively and grabbed hold of her arm. _Lucky shot_. He thought to himself. "Look, you shouldn't be alone right now. You don't need to pretend that you're fine when you're not."

"You don't know that." He barely heard her, she spoke in so low of a whisper.

Remus sighed and let his hand glide down to her wrist slowly. He reached out and held her hand with both hands, once he found it. _Index finger... middle finger... ring finger._ He felt around for a small metallic bump and then gently slid the band off of her finger.

Lada appeared instantly, her platinum blonde hair, usually tied into a bun or ponytail, was cascading down her back and around her shoulders. Her robes looked slightly wrinkled from, Remus assumed, sitting around on the floor. When Remus's gaze fell on her face, however, his heart sank deep into his chest. "Lada..." He whispered. "Don't cry."

"Oh, shut up." Lada grumbled, looking down at the floor.

Remus, still holding her one hand in his own, reached out with his other to tilt her chin up so that she would look at him. "Come here." He said softly.

Lada's bottom lip trembled and she stepped toward Remus, closing the distance between the two of them. He wrapped his arms around her back and patted her hair down as she took a deep breath into the crook of his neck, clutching to the front of his robes.

"Shhh." Remus hushed her. "It's gonna be okay..."

* * *

**:AN:** Okay, I've updated! Yes :) The next chapter will be up in a few days (a week, tops). Hope you guys liked it! Please review! 


End file.
